A Strange Christmas
by APU FAN007
Summary: Kailani and Skylar are college roommates.. as they set up for a Christmas party, Kailani mysteriously disappears.. what happened to her? What happens when Skylar and Sean go looking for her? Will they find her? Read and Find out! Please read and review!


hey everyone! i'm in another country right now, and I am able to write and post stories so I doing that ㈳5㈴1 I deleted the stories: MacGyver - Getting To Know the Family and Facing Your Fears. but I'm replacing them with "A Strange Christmas, The Boy with the Blue Eyes, and a Lab Rat i'm almost done with.. hope you enjoy them! sorry for the other ones! please read and review! -Author APUFAN007

* * *

A Strange Christmas

"I can't believe it's Christmas already" Kailani says... "Yeah, time flies, I'm gonna see how Sean is doing on the banner" Skylar says... "Okay" Kailani says... "Still not straight?" Skylar asks… "Yup, I'll get the ladder" Sean says...

"No need, just give me a leg up" Skylar says... "What? You're joking right?" Sean asks... "No" Skylar says... she stretches... "What's she going to do?" Kailani asks... "Skylar, you're going to break your neck" Sean says... Skylar starts running...

Kailani screams… "Don't do it!" Kailani yells... Skylar runs and jumps on Sean's hands and pulls the banner then summersaults down... "How's that?" Skylar asks... Sean and Kailani laugh in relief... "Wow, how many years of gymnastics and karate win to that?" Ryan asks...

"6, in a half" Skylar says... "Well that was dangerous" Sean says... "Oh come on, like you don't do that" Skylar says… "I don't, at least not like that for sure" Sean says… Skylar gives Sean a weird look... "Come guys, let's finish decorating" Kailani says... "Alright" Skylar and Sean say...

**2 Days Later…**

"Skylar, I'm going to get more decorations then head to the party place wanna come with me?" Kailani asks... "Um, no, I'll come later" Skylar says... "Okay see you" Kailani says... she leaves the dorm and gets in her car... 4 hours later… Skylar goes to Sean's house and knocks on the door...

Sean opens the door… "Hey Skylar, what's up?" Sean asks... "Kailani isn't at our dorm or at the party place, is she here? Skylar asks... "No she isn't, why what's wrong?" Sean says…

"Well she left 4 hours ago and hasn't come back, I tried calling her but she won't pick up" "I'm afraid something happened to her" Skylar says worriedly and scared... "Okay, calm down, I'll go help you look" Sean says...

They spend hours looking then they see her car parked by the woods... "Look, there's her car" Sean says... "What's it doing over there by the woods?" Skylar asks... "I don't know, let's see" Sean says… They park and walk up to Kailani's car... "It's empty" Skylar says...

she turns to the woods... "Kailani!?" "Kailani!?" Skylar calls... Sean looks around the car... he opens the driver's door and sees Kailani's purse… "Skylar?" Sean says... Skylar walks over to Sean...

"Yeah?" "Hey, that's Kailani's purse" Skylar says... "I know, but what's it doing in here?" Sean asks… "Yea, that's a good question" Skylar says… "Step away from the car" a voice says... "Sean, what do we do?" Skylar whispers...

"I'm thinking" Sean whispers back... "You're thinking?" "Well hurry up" Skylar says... "Shh, just calm down" Sean says... Sean and Skylar turn around and face a man holding a gun...

"Now, put your hands behind your back" the man says... Skylar looks at Sean scared and confused… "I don't think so" Sean says... "Oh really?" the man says... "Yeah" Sean says... then he punches the man and knocks the gun out of the man's hand... "Skylar!" "Go!" "Get out of here!" Sean yells...

Skylar runs into the woods... the man punches Sean and they fall on the ground wrestling... finally Sean gets free and runs to the woods...

Skylar hears someone coming so she hides behind a tree... "Skylar?" Sean says... Skylar comes out... "Sean!" Skylar says... she runs up to him and hugs him... "I was so worried" Skylar says… "Come on, we have to find a way out of here" Sean says…

"Okay" Skylar says... they start to walk through the woods… before they knew it, it was dark... "I'm build a fire stay here" Sean says… "Sure" Skylar says… Sean collects wood and makes a fire… "You okay?" Sean asks... "I'm scared" Skylar says… "Don't be, Skylar, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" Sean says...

"Thanks" Skylar says… Sean sighs... "Well it's going to be cold tonight, here" Sean says... He took off his jacket and hands it Skylar… "Oh but you'll freeze" Skylar says... "It's okay, I'm used to it" "take it" Sean says... Skylar smiles and takes the jacket… they spend the night…

**The Next Day in the Woods…**

"Skylar, Skylar, wake up" Sean says... "w-what is it?" Skylar says sitting up… "We need to get moving" Sean says... "Alright, let's go" Skylar says… they get up and start walking… "Thanks for your jacket last night, I don't you had soft side" Skylar says…

"very funny" Sean says… they keep on walking... "So as soon as we get to the road we can call for hel-... Sean cuts himself off when he steps into a bear trap...

He starts yelling out in pain... "Oh crap!" Sean says in pain... "My goodness Sean, that's a bear trap!" Skylar says... she kneels down to Sean's foot… "w-what do I do?" "I don't know what to do" Skylar says panicking... "o-okay don't panic, its better if we don't panic" Sean says...

he yells out in pain again... "Alright, there should be a bar where your hand is" Sean says... "Okay, now what?" Skylar asks… Sean yells out pain and lies on his back but then sits up to look at his foot...

"Push it, push it hard" Sean says… "Oh crap!" "This hurts!" Sean yells out in pain... Skylar pushes it but it won't move… "Ugh, it won't move" Skylar says... "Let me try" Sean says... he reaches over to the bar but the pain is too bad he just groans pain... "Oh God help me! Sean yells out in pain... he lies on his back... Skylar just sits there terrified and scared…

"S-Skylar, you have to go get help" Sean says… "No!" "I won't leave you!" Skylar says… "It'll be okay, just go" Sean says… he yells again... "Just go, hurry!" Sean says... "Okay, okay, I'll go" Skylar says… she gets up and runs away... but stops and looks at Sean with a concern face...

"Go Skylar!" Sean says... Skylar nods and runs... "Oh man!" Sean yells in pain… Skylar reaches the road and takes out her phone… "Ugh!" "No bars!" Skylar says in anger... she looks both ways of the road then runs across... she runs to Ryan's house... once she gets there, she knocks on the door.. "Ryan!" "Ryan!" Skylar calls... Ryan opens the door...

"Skylar what's wrong?" Ryan asks... "It's Kailani's boyfriend Sean, he stepped in a bear trap, and I need your help" Skylar says in a scared and panicking tone... "Okay calm down Skylar, who is stuck in a bear trap?" Ryan asks...

"Sean, come on hurry" Skylar says… "Alright, let's go" Ryan says… they get in Ryan's car and speed off… "We need to get Sean's Step-dad, he can help us" Skylar says... "Wait where's Kailani?" Ryan asks... "She went missing yesterday so I and Sean went to look for her

when this guy came and tried to jump us but we got away then this morning Sean stepped in a bear trap" Skylar says... "Wait that too fast, slow down" Ryan says... "I'll just tell you later" "let's go get Sean's dad" Skylar says… They go to Sean's house get Hank and drive to the woods…

Once they arrive Skylar leads them to Sean... "There he is!" Skylar points… they run up to him... "Skylar, made it" Sean says… His voice is exhausted... "Yeah we did" Skylar says... "Okay Ryan on three you pull the bar and I push it open" Hank says…

"Okay, ready" Ryan says... Skylar watches as Ryan and Hank push off the bear trap and Sean moves his leg out... "We did it" Ryan says… "Yeah, that must feel better" Hank says... "Yeah, it sure does" Sean says... "Thank God you're okay" Skylar says… "We should get you to the hospital, your mom isn't going to like this" Hank says… "Yeah, I can image what she's going to say" Sean says...

**Three Hours Later At the Dorm…**

"I'm glad Sean is going to be okay, but I'm still worried about Kailani" Skylar says… "Well we can go look if it makes you feel better" Ryan says... "Okay, but we're not going to the woods" Skylar says... just when Ryan opens the door Kailani is standing there... "Kailani!" Skylar and Ryan say...

"Where were you?!" Skylar asks… "I was jumped but I was able to escape" Kailani says... "Oh, well I'm glad you're here, safe" Skylar says... "How about we come inside and talk?" Ryan suggests... "Sounds good" the girls say...

"So what happen?" Skylar asks… "when I was on my way the party place one of the tires on my car popped over by the woods, so I go out and I was going to call for help but my phone didn't work"

"then this man came and changed my tire, I thanked him and got back in my car but he stopped me and held up a gun" "so I got out and he forced me in his car, and we when we got to his house he locked me in a room"

"I climbed the window and ran as fast as I could" "I spent the night at the party place" Kailani explains… "Well you're here and that's important" Ryan says… "Yea, I'm glad to be home" Kailani says... "So that's what happened, me and Sean got jumped too, we were looking for you" Skylar says... "You were?" "Wait, where is Sean?" Kailani asks...

"His foot got caught in a bear trap" Ryan says… "Bear trap?" "How did he get stuck in a bear trap?" Kailani says... "Well I think it's time to tell you our part of the story" Skylar says… "Well I have to get home, see you girls later" Ryan says... "Bye Ryan, thanks for helping today" Skylar says... Ryan leaves and Skylar tells Kailani what happened...

A Week falls down like snowflakes on a tree… The Christmas party goes as planned and they enjoy it... Kailani and Skylar have the time of their lives... "It sure has been a strange Christmas" Skylar says... "I agree, but at least we weren't alone" Kailani says... "Yeah, we weren't alone" Skylar says... the girls look Ryan and Sean..

THE END…

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! JUST THE PLOT! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
